Pages blanches
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Lorsque que l'on tourne une page, il faut prendre le risque qu'elle sera blanche. Lorsque que l'on tombe sur une de ces foutues pages blanches ... C'est souvent la merde.  T for drogs  lettre bonus en préparation
1. Chapter 1

_Pages blanches._

_Bla bla bla de début d'OS :__ J'ai relu recemment le tome 21 de Nana, celui où y a Ren qui meurent et j'me suis surpris à pleurer devant les pages. De plus, j'ai eu envie d'écrire du GF recemment. Surtout en plus que la deuxieme partie de ma fic "Le Regne de l'Anarchie" n'avance pas. Donc, marre de faire n'importe quoi. Secondo, j'ai renoué avec un projet que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps, "Géométrie dans l'Espace" pour ceux qui s'en souviennent. Une espece de death fic ... BREF ne nous égarons pas, ceci EST un death fic, ou un genre de truc qui y ressemble. Chansons du moment : All about us de Tatu et T'es cap, pas cap de Pichonnio avec un prix spécial pour My way de Sid Vicious._

_Remerciements :__ A la série espagnole Physique ou chimie et à tout ces personnages dont on pourrait faire bien des choses. A Raysen, à Izz et à tout mes auteurs préférés. A la musique. _

_Couples évoqués :__ Je remplirai ça plus tard ... _

_Disclamer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, et pour les personnages, c'est peut etre parfois mieux comme ça._

_Résumé :__ Lorsque que l'on tourne une page, il faut prendre le risque qu'elle sera blanche. Lorsque que l'on tombe sur une de ces foutues pages blanches ... C'est souvent la merde. _

_

* * *

_

Pages blanches.

Meï attacha ses cheveux en une longue tresse puis les detacha. Elle faisait ces gestes depuis une heure sans parvenir à s'arreter. Derriere elle, Tia était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond, les bras croisés derriere sa nuque. Elle se redressa sur ses avants bras, ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

"J'arrive pas à pleurer, Meï.

- Je comprends. "

Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle même était un peu ailleurs. Et fatigué. La vie avait soudain perdu son sens. C'était ... bizarre. Très bizarre, voire même trop bizarre.

"Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y est grand chose à dire, Tia. Quand les garçons rentreront de leur entrainement, Aarch va les metre au courant et toutes les planetes de cet univers cesseront de tourner.

- Comment tu crois que D-Jock va le prendre ?

- Aucune idée. Très franchement, j'en sais rien."

Dans son bureau, Aarch décrochait, puis racrochait son holo-téléphone. Clamp poussa la porte et resta dans l'encadrement, Dame Simbaï derriere lui.

"Dis moi Aarch, pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tout ça ...

- Ca ne range rien, Clamp. Ca ne change rien du tout.

- Il a raison Aarch, les filles sont bouleversés ...

- Ca ne devrait pas ! Ca devrait tous nous faire prendre conscience des risques de ça et ... Il faut qu'on parle à nos eleves. "

Les neufs Snows Kids étaient assis sur le canapé dans la salle. Yuki prit la main de Tia et l'interoga du regard.

"Tia, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Yuki, tais toi, s'il te plait. "

Clamp et Simbaï baisserent les yeux et Aarch ferma les siens. Les eleves se regarderent les uns les autres, incompréhensifs.

"Monsieur, on pourrait pas parler de ça plus tard ? demanda Mark. On sort de l'entrainement, et on est crevé ... "

Sans répondre, Aarch alluma l'holo téléviseur. Il semblait incapable de parler. Meï soupira et respira trois fois. La chaine principal s'afficha et Callie apparut sur l'écran. Son maquillage coulait et elle arrivait, elle aussi, à peine à parler.

" ... sonne n'arrive à trouver les mots. Quelque part, je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin montre à tout le monde que ... Excusez moi ... "

Elle pleurait encore. Thran sentit la tête d'Ahito s'écrouler sur son épaule. Intrigué, il le secouait et se reconcentra sur l'écran.

"Coach, eteignez ça." demanda Tia.

Elle aussi pleurait. Rocket la serra dans ses bras et fixa son oncle.

"Bon écoutez les Snows Kids ... D-Jock, tu risque d'être interogé dans les prochains jours à ce sujet alors ... "

Il chercha le regard de Clamp et de Simbaï, ne le trouva pas. Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

"Sinedd est mort."

* * *

Ahito n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était rare, voir ... Cela n'était même jamais arrivé. Son frère, lui, s'était endormi depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Aarch avait été le dernier à briser le silence, si l'on oubliait les larmes de Tia. Mais depuis ces trois mots qui n'avaient rien à voir avec 'je t'aime', plus personne n'avait parlé. Ils avaient mangé sans appétit puis chacun leur tour, ils s'étaient levés pour aller se coucher. Mais avant, le gardien avait une longue douche de plus de trois quart d'heures. Et Thran n'avait même pas frapper à la porte pour verifier s'il ne s'était pas endormi sous l'eau. Il n'en avait eu rien à foutre.

Il s'avanca vers son placard et fit coulisser la porte. Tout au fond, sous les cinqs jeans de la troisieme étagere, il avanca sa main. Il en sortit un paquet d'herbe.

Il regarda le paquet à moitié plein. Il était encore neuf il y a trois mois pourtant.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris au juste ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter de l'herbe, bon sang. Il avait fumé et il avait aimé ça en plus. Il serra son poing et les dents. Il pleurait.

Il avanca dans les couloirs, le paquet à la main. Il ne savait pas très bien où il allait ni pourquoi. Il était torse nu et frissonait.

Devant l'holo télévision, Yuki avait les jambes repliées sous elle. Elle zappait sur toutes les chaines. Ahito fit tomber le paquet à coté de son pied gauche. Elle regarda l'herbe puis son cousin.

"Il me l'avait donné.

- Te justifie pas. On a tous fait des conneries. "

Le numéro un s'assit à coté de sa cousine et remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré.

"C'était quoi ta plus grosse connerie ?

- C'était surement pas aussi grave que de l'herbe en tout cas.

- Raconte.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- Yuki.

- J'ai fait une fugue. Je suis partie de la maison pendant trois jours. Je voulais voir quel effet ca aurait pu faire à mes parents. Quand je suis rentrée, ils étaient assis sur le canapé tout les deux, et ils se tenaient la main en pleurant. C'était la premiere fois que je voyais mon père pleurer. Je me suis vraiment rendu compte à quel point j'avais été stupide.

- T'avais raison, c'était moins grave.

- Thran est au courant ?

- Non.

- Ne lui dis pas. Il n'a pas besoin de ça."

Elle zappa de nouveau puis eteignit l'écran, les plongeant dans un noir presque total.

"On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On a une troisieme Cup à gagner.

- Ca sera pas pareil Ahito.

- Je sais. J'ai l'impression d'avancer vers une lumiere blanche.

- Il est mort. On le connaissais à peine finalement.

- C'est vrai. Alors pourquoi ca nous touche autant ? "

Elle toucha le paquet de sa main gauche.

"On fait quoi maintenant ? répéta-t-il.

- Je vais aller me coucher.

- Je ne dormirai pas.

- Je supose que personne n'arrivera à dormir cette nuit. "

Yuki avait tord. La porte s'ouvrit encore et l'avant centre le plus roux que la Cup n'ai jamais vu entra à son tour.

"On y voit rien là dedans."

La télévision se ralluma. C'était la publicité. D-Jock se laissa tomber sur l'autre canapé.

"Micro-Ice a finit par s'endormir.

- Il en a de la chance, railla Ahito.

- On a un match dans trois jours.

- Annulé, répondit Yuki. La coupe est suspendue.

- Forcément. Forcément ... C'est ... putain de bordel je suis fatigué. "

Pas de réponse.

Les yeux verts de D-Jock deriverent vers le paquet d'herbe posée sur le canapé et eut un regard d'incompréhension pour son gardien.

"C'est ... Ahito, dis moi que ce n'est pas à toi."

De nouveau, le silence répondit.

"Ahito ... Il est mort ...

- Je sais. Je vais jeter ça. Je vais jeter ça et ... J'y toucherai plus jamais.

- Attends parce qu'en plus ...

- Il me l'avait donné, d'accord ? le coupa Ahito. Il me l'avait filé un jour où j'allais pas bien et ... Et putain de merde, je retourne dans ma chambre."

Dans sa chambre, Thran était assis dans son lit, sa tête entre ses mains. Ahito ferma doucement la porte et s'assit au bord du lit de son frère.

"Ahi-chan, tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna son frère. Wow, l'univers a vraiment commencé à tourner dans l'autre sens.

- Faut croire. J'arrive pas à rever. Si je ferme les yeux, j'en vois deux autres.

- Ils sont de quel couleur ?

- Violets.

- Il a les yeux améthystes, Ahito. Améthystes.

- Ils étaient magnifiques.

- Arrete. J'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

- Il est mort Thran. Il est mort et ... Ca touche l'univers entier et même plus que ça. Alors moi je veux qu'on en parle.

- C'est à Micro-Ice que tu dois en parler, pas à moi."

Les yeux de Thran étaient fatigués. Mais franc et direct. Ahito ne compris pas.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sinedd et Micro-Ice ?

- A ton avis. Tu crois qu'il lui a refiler de l'herbe, comme il a fait avec toi ?"

Le silence entre deux freres jumeaux est toujours pesant et horrible à suporter pour les deux freres en question. Mais quand il est question de secret dévoilés, ce silence devient encore plus exaspérant.

"Tu le savais.

- Je te connais pas coeur Ahi-chan. T'es mon frère.

- Excuse moi.

- Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu seulement penser quand j'ai trouvé cette putain d'herbe dans ton placard ?

- Excuse moi.

- J'en ai pas dormi pendant deux nuits, mais toi, t'as rien remarqué, comme d'habitude.

- Excuse moi.

- TAIS TOI ! Tais toi, va dormir ailleurs, casse toi, je ne veux plus te revoir ... "

Il pleurait et Ahito savait qu'il n'avait qu'à obeir. Le lendemain serait rude. Son reveil affichait trois heures quarante du matin.

* * *

_Je voulais faire un OS mais finalement, il vaut mieux que je vous laisse digerer ca. Deux ou trois chapitres, pas un de plus. THANKS O/ Et dédicasse spéciale à ma prof d'anglais et à Physique ou chimie :D_

_REVIEWS ? _


	2. Chapter 2

______

Pages blanches

Bla bla bla : Et c'est reparti pour cette seconde partie ... Il n'y a pas vraiment de titre au chapitre cette fois, étant donné que c'était sencé être un OS. Mais c'est parfois mieux de decouper. Donc voila, je pense que soit c'est le dernier, soit l'avant dernier. En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous tous, lisez mes fics, aimez mes fics, commentez mes fics ! Chansons du moment, En Decembre de Roch Voisine et Tout s'efface de Patrick Bruel. Prix spécial pour American Idiot de Green Day qui m'a aidé à réussir mon controle d'SVT. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes possibles.

_Remerciements :__ A Raysen qui suit toutes mes fics :D A Izz qui traduit la mienne :D A Firesey et à sa fic que je vais prochainement aller lire :D A ma prof d'anglais :D A ma Sex-Toy, mon Bouby, ma Miss Doherty, ma Paumée, ma Tetine, ma Nana, mon Sid :D Aux Sex Pistols :D Aux cours de TPE :D _

_Disclamer : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi. Et c'est parfois mieux comme ça. :D La saison 3 est un vrai bordel en couleur numérique :D _

_Couples :__ Oula, bonne question. Sans doute un SinXMice pour pas changer grand chose. _

_Resume :__ ... Bah vous avez lu la premiere partie non ? :D _

_

* * *

_

Personne dans la salle du petit dejeuner. Tres anormal. Mark se servit du lait et s'assit sans le boire. Il avait du dormir trois heures cette nuit à tout casser. Quoi que les trois heures s'approchent plutot des trois minutes. Trois minutes et demi de sommeil alors qu'ils avaient un match dans trois jours. Il cligna des yeux quatre ou cinq fois et pressa une main derriere sa nuque. La porte claqua. Tia et Rocket, main dans la main, mais sans amour cette fois. Le capitaine s'assit en face de l'autre garçon et le fixa en croisant les bras.

"Salut Mark. Bien ... dormi ?

- Pendant le peu de temps où j'ai dormi, ouais.

- Qui est ce qui s'est relevé à quatre heures du matin ? murmura Tia.

- D-Jock et Yuki. Ou Ahito. J'sais pas. En tout cas, c'était pas moi. "

Clamp fit son entrée dans la salle, suivit de Aarch. Les regards des trois eleves et des deux profs se croiserent et les cinq bouches se fermerent.

"Bonjour les enfants ... Bien dormi ?

- Nan.

- Hum ...

- Si on veut."

Le silence reprit ses droits, sans compter les bruits de bol ou de cuillere. L'entraineur s'installa en face de Tia qui appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Rocket.

"Bon, les enfants, écoutez, je comprends que ce qui s'est passer hier a pu vous choqué mais il va falloir faire avec.

- Et puis de toute façon, vous n'étiez pas ami non ?"

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux attaquants, qui resterent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Est ce que quelqu'un savait qu'Ahito ... Qu'Ahito se droguait ?

- QUE QUOI ?"

Micro-Ice prefera ne rien dire et prit la place de Clamp à la table.

"On lui avait filé de l'herbe et ... Et apparement, il aimait ça.

- Attends, qui ça ON ?"

Pas de réponse. Un seul regard de Rocket à D-Jock suffit.

"Laisse tomber, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Bon ecoute D-Jock, tu diras à Ahito qu'il vienne me voir dans mon bureau."

L'entraineur ficha le camp, laissant les joueurs entre eux.

"Lequel d'entre vous a dormi ? souffla D-Jock.

- Trois minutes, répondit Mark.

- Six heures" repondit Micro-Ice.

Ce dernier se leva et ficha le camp en trois enjambements. D-Jock esquissa un mouvement pour le suivre mais finit par changer d'avis et chercha un croissant des yeux.

"Salut, declara Thran en rentrant. Je me casse.

- Passe une bonne journée, répondit Rocket.

- Nan ... Je me casse de l'équipe."

Meï entra sur cette déclaration et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Thran ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Il m'arrive que je pete un cable et que je me tire d'ici, c'est tout. "

Ahito et Yuki rentrerent à leur tour et tous remarquerent les yeux rouges d'Ahito.

"T'avais promis d'arreter, souffla Yuki.

- J'ai arreter. Du moins j'ai arreter depuis environ une heure.

- AHITO !"

Les autres joueurs se leverent d'un seul coup.

"D'accord, alors attendez une petite minute. En l'espace d'à peine une journée, on a un mort, un drogué, un défenseur qui veut quitter l'équipe ... Qu'est ce que j'oublie ? ironisa Tia.

- Un depressif, répondit D-Jock. Un depressif suicidaire pret à faire n'importe quoi pour cacher les tentatives de suicide de son petit ami."

La porte de la chambre trois claqua et Micro-Ice se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Il avait pleurer toute la nuit jusqu'à tomber dans un sommeil étrange dans lequel il avait trop reve. Depuis plus de neuf mois, il en avait vécu des moments étranges. Des cachoteries à ses amis, des mensonges et des galeres à n'en plus finir. Malgré lui, il s'était retrouvé embarquer dans une vie dont il ignorait au départ tout. Et quand il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait, Sinedd avait fait sa premiere tentative de suicide. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie en arretant le sang de couler de ses poignets. Parce qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'aller le rejoindre dix minutes plus tôt. C'était il y a six mois.

Deux autres tentatives avaient suivis. Puis une autre. Et il y a deux jours, ils avaient rompu. Ils avaient rompu parce qu'il en avait marre de tout ça. Marre de suporter, d'encaisser, de tout cacher, de ne rien dire, marre de tout ça. Alors ils avaient rompu et le soir même, Sinedd partait se souler, fumer et se droguer bien plus que de raison.

Sinedd était mort d'une overdose.

Non.

Sinedd était mort d'une overdose par sa faute.

La porte se rouvrit sur D-Jock et Micro-Ice se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit bordel de merde ? s'enerva son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? On aurait ... J'sais pas ... Bon d'accord, je ne pouvais pas me le voir, mais j'aurai fait quelque chose ! Alors pourquoi ?"

Pas de réponse. D-Jock frappa du poing dans le mur et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_OK et voila ce putain de deuxieme chapitre et puis POUF t'y pouf :D_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

___Pages blanches._

_Bla bla bla :__ Troisieme et derniere partie, autrement dit, celle qui est sencé tout résoudre. Evidemment, il y aura encore des zones d'ombres, ce qui est NORMAL, ceci étant une FIC. Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic de trois ou quatre chapitres, ca va etre un truc de fou. En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous et commentez moi ! Vous avez le droit de me vouer un culte :D Chanson du moment Tik Tok de Kesha, et Dans ma Werss de Roff. Prix spécial à E.M.I. des Sex Pistols, et longue vie à Sid Vicious à travers Youtube. _

_Remerciements :__ Aux TPE :D A Raysen :D A Firesey :D A Physique Ou Chimie :D A Skins :D A Clones :D A I Robot :D Aux seigneurs des anneaux :D A Camelia Jordana :D A ma prof d'anglais :D Au restaurant et à ma Sex-Toy, ma paumée et mon Bouby :D_

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et c'est parfois mieux comme ça :D La saison 3 est un vrai merdier _

_Couple :__ SineddXMicro-Ice, forcément, ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne._

_Résumé :__ Deux chapitres précedents :D_

* * *

Le reveil sonna et D-Jock n'esquissa qu'un geste pour l'eteindre. De l'autre coté de la chambre, Micro-Ice n'avait même pas bougé. Il avait completement oublier d'arreter ce putain de reveil, la veille. Pourtant, Aarch leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas entrainement aujourd'hui. Il laissa son oreiller derriere lui et fila se noyer sous la douche.

Dans la salle commune, c'était la deuxieme nuit qu'Ahito ne dormait pas. Sauf que cette nuit, il avait été tout seul face à l'holotélevision. Thran était reparti pour Aquilian et les autres étaient restés dans leurs chambres. Il versait du lait chaud sur ces cereales. Ne plus voir son frère dans les couloirs et voir leur chambre à moitié vide était quelque chose d'insuportable. Meï et Tia entrerent à leur tour mais ne toucherent à aucune nourriture.

"Tia, t'as rien mangé hier soir.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Tia ...

- J'ai pas faim Meï ! Cherche pas, j'arriverai pas à manger !

- Tu vas quand même pas devenir anorexique ? déclara Yuki en rentrant. Toi qui mangeait de tout et de n'importe quoi ...

- Certain deviennent bien insommiac, railla Ahito.

- Vous croyez pas qu'il faudrait qu'on ai une vraie discussion ? demanda Meï. Ca fait trois jours que plus personne ne parle à personne ...

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- On attends que les garçons se reveillent et ... "

Il y eut un bruit dans les couloirs, suivi de deux portes qui claquent et de course. La seconde d'apres, D-Jock faisait son apparition torse nu et les cheveux humides.

"OK, on a un gros probleme.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Micro-Ice a disparu."

* * *

Les rues du Genese Stadium n'avaient jamais été attirantes, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais elles semblaient vide. Quoi qu'elles étaient toujours vide. Il avait mal dormi. Encore. Il avait pleuré, encore, et quand il en avait eu marre, il s'était juste levé pour foutre le camp sans reveillé les autres. D'abbord, il avait trainé dans les couloirs. Il avait hesité à rejoindre Ahito dans devant l'holotélévision mais il avait remarqué qu'il n'en avait juste pas la moindre envie. Il n'avait plus envie de rien depuis trois jours, et il était de plus en plus fatigué. Il avait les yeux rouges. Et putain de merde.

Les rues du Genese Stadium n'avaient jamais été attirantes, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais elles semblaient vide. Il avait disparu sans laisser un mot aux autres et il trainait dans les rues depuis des heures et des heures. Il s'était retrouvé au coeur du seul endroit de verdure de cette planete debilement metallique et de synthese, celui là même où Rocket avait sauvé la vie de Tia, pour la petite histoire. En tout cas, même cette espece de foret ne lui apportait rien. Il s'assit au bord du vide et pensa à sauter. Sa montre indiquait seizes heures. Seize heures ? Il perdait la notion du temps et le pire était qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Il était perdu et fatigué.

Assit au bord du vide, il se rendait compte qu'il avait presque envie de sauter et cela lui faisait peur. Ca lui faisait très peur de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de rien.

C'était le troisieme jour sans lui. Quatre même. Il repensa à la derniere fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il lui avait tourné le dos et était sorti de la chambre d'hotel sans ajouter un mot. Ils venaient de rompre. Enfin, de rompre. Il venait de le larguer oui. Il ne regrettai pas mais il regrettai. Il aurait du apprendre à faire avec, devenir un soutien. Au lieu de devenir fort, il avait preféré lui tourner le dos et l'envoyer foutre sa vie en l'air.

Il avait presque commis un meutre. Et tout ce que pourrait dire D-Jock pour lui remonter le moral n'y changerait rien.

Il se releva et fixa de nouveau le vide. Qu'avait-il ressenti aux derniers moments ? En sentant que l'air n'arrivait plus dans ses poumons ? Avait-il senti son dernier battement comme ils sont décris dans les films ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il aurait dû etre avec lui. Il aurait dû etre avec lui pour l'empecher de se piquer, de boire, de fumer et tellement d'autre choses. Il avait tellement de regrets.

Il leva la tête et observa les cables en metal. Il pouvait peut être se pendre.

* * *

Seize heures. D-Jock se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir. Il crevait de faim, de fatigue et d'envie de cogner quelque chose où quelqu'un. Bordel. Même mort, Sinedd parvenait à lui pourrir la vie. Tia mit une main sur son épaule.

"On l'a cherché toute la journée, il va bien finir par rentrer.

- Et s'il ne rentrait pas ? S'il ... S'il ne rentrait jamais ...

- Arrete, je pense qu'on a eu le cota de mort pour un moment ... " répondit Mark.

Le roux tenta de le fusiller du regard avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait même pas la force.

"Mais pourquoi ... murmura Meï. J'arrive pas à comprendre. J'ai l'impression d'agir comme la blonde qui veut faire un puzzle avec ses cereales ...

- Moi aussi j'ai cette impression," murmura Tia en serrant la main de Rocket.

D-Jock se releva brutalement et renfila sa veste. Il refit ses lacets qu'il venait de denouer et se rua vers la porte.

"Où tu vas ? lui cria Yuki.

- Je vais le chercher. Hors de question de le laisser tout seul une seconde de plus."

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il est le temps d'appuyer sur la poignée et Micro-Ice apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagné d'un grand mec brun à l'air sombre. Soulagé, D-Jock serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

"D ... D-Jock ?

- Est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'as fait peur ? Je me suis imaginé des trucs ... J'ai cru que t'allais faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie ... "

L'etreinte se fit plus fort du coté du numéro trois.

"Désolé. J'avais besoin ... de prendre l'air.

- De prendre l'air du Genesis ? Micro-Ice, je t'en prie."

Pas de réponse. Le plus petit s'écarta de trois centimetres.

"Je te présente Deal. C'était ... C'etait son ami."

La porte se referma doucement et les trois garçons retournerent dans le salon de leur hotel, Deal derriere, les yeux baissés.

"MICRO-ICE ! Enfin te voila !

- T'étais ou ?

- Et qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Ca va au moins ?

- Disons que ca va. J'ai passé une bonne journée."

Micro-Ice échangea un regard avec Deal et lui sourit. L'autre lui rendit son sourire.

"Je vais y aller Micro-Ice. J'espere que je t'ai aidé.

- Oui. Ca m'a fait du bien de savoir.

- Et dis que ... Que ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux ces neuf derniers mois. Il a toujours été comme ça, imprévisible et ... Incontrolable. Je t'ai expliqué.

- Oui."

Deal resortit de la piece. Avec un leger soupir, Micro-Ice serra le bras de D-Jock.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Deal était avec ... Avec lui, la nuit où ... "

Les mains de Micro-Ice tremblaient. Le roux échangea un regard avec les autres Snows-Kids. Il faudrait plus de temps au petit attaquant que les autres pour apprendre à vivre avec, ou plutot à vivre sans. Pour la galaxie entiere, le choc serait dur à encaisser. Ce drame mettait en valeur ce que tous se refusait à admetre : un simple instant de faiblesse peut être fatal.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de nous en parler si tu n'y tiens pas, M'ice, murmura Mark.

- Il a fait une overdose violente. Il a testé ses limites et une fois qu'il les a trouvées, il les a dépassées. Il n'était pas lui même ce soir là. Deal m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de l'arreter, que tout le monde avait tenté de l'arreter. Mais que dalle. Il n'écoutait personne. Et il ... Et il est mort ..."

Meï baissa les yeux. Mark se sentit coupable et les trois entraineurs, qui étaient entre temps rentrés dans la salle, jugerent bon de se taire.

"Je vais ... aller me coucher, ajouta Micro-Ice. J'ai besoin de ... de faire le point sur tout ca et ... Casser un mur ou deux.

- Pas ceux de la chambre, il fait froid dehors, railla D-Jock.

- Si t'as besoin de parler, on sera ... toujours là ... " ajouta Mei en serrant son ami contre elle.

La porte se rouvrit à la volée et Deal réaparut dans l'encadrement, essouflé. Yuki souleva un sourcil.

"Désolé ... J'avais ... oublié de ... te donner ... ca ... "

Il tendit un simple bout de papier à Micro-Ice et lui sourit à travers son souffle irrégulier.

"Il me l'avait donné ... le mois dernier ... Juste apres sa ... troisieme ... tentative."

La main droite chercha les doigts de D-Jock et la main gauche s'avanca pour saisir la letre. Il la regarda, fixa Deal, fixa la letre et la glissa dans sa poche arriere.

"Tu la lit pas ? s'étonna Tia.

- Plus tard. Je me sens pas d'humeur.

- Il avait aucune envie de mourir ce soir là, Micro-Ice ... murmura Deal. Il voulait ... Tout recommencer à zéro, arreter le foot et surtout arreter de te faire pleurer ... Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aimait vraiment.

- Je sais. "

Il toucha sa poche et sourit. Pour la premiere fois depuis trois jour, des souvenirs agréables lui venaient en tete. Il s'arracha à l'etreinte de ses meilleurs amis et disparut dans le couloir. Deal se tourna vers le numéro 9.

"Il aura besoin de toi. Le laisse pas tomber surtout, il va avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en remetre. Mais ... vous êtes une équipe formidable ... Il a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ... Je vais faire ... J'sais pas. J'vais apprendre à faire la fete sans lui. C'était un sacré malade tu sais. Toujours pret à n'importe quoi pour ... Il était sans doute un peu paumé dans sa tete, mais il était unique. C'était un bon ami dans ces moments de lucidité. Et ... Désolé pour toi, mais il était meilleur au foot.

- Je ne crois pas ...

- Si. Toi, tu pensais uniquement à le depasser. Lui n'en avait rien à foutre. Il voulait juste en metre plein la vue et envoyer la galaxie entiere se faire foutre. Il dictait ses regles, c'était un anarchiste fini.

- Comme Sid Vicious ? lanca Ahito.

- Pire que Sid Vicious. Mais il était vraiment amoureux de Micro-Ice."

* * *

Quand D-Jock penetra dans leur chambre, il trouva son ami roulé en boule sous sa couette. Les ecouteurs qui sortaient de ses oreilles lui prouvaient qu'il ne dormait pas. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa sa joue. Deal avait raison. Il allait devoir veiller sur lui, comme le meilleur ami qu'il était. Comme un grand frere. Micro-Ice releva la tete et eut un faible sourire. Il glissa un des écouteurs dans l'oreille du roux.

"Amsterdam.

- Jacques Brel. Ca me détend. J'ai lu la letre. Elle est ... A la poubelle.

- Tu l'as jetée mais pourquoi ?

- Ca fait pas que du bien de voir son écriture."

Micro-Ice se blottit dans les bras de son ami et enfouit son visage dans le cou, respirant les quelques meches rousses en bataille.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

- C'est rien.

- Il va me manquer.

- C'était un bon adversaire sur le terrain."

D-Jock ne lirait jamais la letre mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de voir son ami aller bien. Enfin. Même s'il savait que la blessure ne se refermerait sans doute jamais. Mais aussi longtemps que l'ombre de Sinedd planerait, il serait là pour la dissiper, et tirer Micro-Ice hors de ces brumes. La page est sur le point d'etre tournée.

Lorsque que l'on tourne une page, il faut prendre le risque qu'elle sera blanche. Lorsque que l'on tombe sur une de ces foutues pages blanches ... C'est souvent la merde.

* * *

_ENDIIIIIING \o/ Et oui, voila, cette fic est desormais terminée. Qu'est ce que vous pensez pour la suite ? Meuh oui, c'est super D-Jock qui va tout regler, comme toujours, même s'il s'en prend plein la gueule. J'aurai plein de choses à dire rien que sur ce chapitre. Trouverez-vous tout les symboles cachés ? :D _

_Reviews ? _

_PS : Si vous le voulez vraiment, je peux metre la letre en chapitre bonus ... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Pages blanches_

_Bla bla bla :__ Devant l'hystérie collective, je cede, et fait donc cette partie bonus, cette fameuse lettre que tout le monde attend u_u. Ce qui vous attends : une mise au point, une autre mise au point, des dedicasses, des remises en question, bref, du grand n'importe quoi, parfait pour conclure cette fic. Cette partie n'est pas necessaire à lire ! _

_Remerciements :__ A tout ceux qui ont osé quémander cette partie, à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, à ceux qui me donnent des conseils pour avancer :D A Aryami 2 :D A Raysen :D A tout les autres :D A ma classe de 1°ES3 que j'aime :D_

_Couple :__ SineddXMicro-Ice_

_Disclamer :__ Rien ne m'appartient et c'est parfois mieux comme ça._

_Resume :__ Une simple lettre que Sinedd adresse à Micro-Ice ... Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas suivi, Sinedd est mort au moment où Micro-Ice lit ces mots. _

* * *

Pages Blanches.

Cher M'Ice.

Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que Deal t'a fait parvenir cette feuille. Feuille qu'il m'a d'ailleurs fourni pour que je puisse t'écrire. Quand au stylo, il est noir, c'est un simple stylo bille. Bien que j'aimerai un stylo plume, je me contente de ce que j'ai.

J'ai du mal à tracer les mots alors je vais tacher d'etre bref. J'ai mal aux poignets.

C'est ma quatrieme tentative de suicide et une nouvelle fois, ca a raté. Cette fois, tu n'étais pas là. Tu étais en train de jouer un match aux cotés de tes coéquipiers. Je ne sais même pas si tu as gagné et pour te dire la vérité, je m'en fiche. Mais cette fois, tu n'étais pas là et c'est Deal qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi enervé contre moi. Est ce que j'ai raison de lui en vouloir pour m'avoir tiré des griffes de la grande Faucheuse ? Non, sans doute pas. Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir.

La premiere fois, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose. Comme si une force avait guidé ma main vers le couteau et m'avait aidé à relever la manche de mon pull pour fixer mon poignet. Tu n'étais pas là, mais je suis resté un long moment à regarder mon poignet, le couteau dans ma main. Ca faisait mal et en même temps ca faisait du bien, parce que je me rendais compte que j'étais vivant. J'étais vivant et mon seul lien avec la vie était de savoir que tu n'allais pas tarder. J'ai pensé à toi en me tranchant l'artere. C'est horrible n'est ce pas ? En voulant mourir, je pense à la seule personne que j'aime et qui m'aime. Oui, je suis méprisable. Je suis peut être le Diable en personne finalement. Toujours occupé à faire le mal autour de moi, j'ai négligé le plus important. J'aurai pu etre quelqu'un de bien si je l'avais voulu. C'est pour ca que je pensais si souvent à la mort. J'avais envie d'etre quelqu'un d'autre, on aurait pu se rencontrer dans d'autre circonstances.

Aujourd'hui, ca fait presque huit mois qu'on sort ensemble. Tu es tres fort pour etre resté à mes cotés tout ce temps là. Je suis presque un monstre de t'imposer tout ça. Une tentative ratée, grace à toi. Tu as colmaté mes plaies que j'avais moi même ouverte et tu m'as aidé à m'en sortir. La premiere fois, tu n'as pas pleuré, tu t'es contenté de t'inquieter pour moi. Tu ne parlais pas mais je voyais bien dans tes yeux que tu cherchais des réponses. Je t'ai entendu, tu disais aux infirmieres de ne surtout pas en parler. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi tu faisais tout ça pour moi. M'aimes-tu ? Peut etre, sans doute, un peu, beaucoup à la folie ? Au point de tout sacrifier pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Si seulement je t'avais rencontré plus tôt. J'aurai sans été différent de moi même.

Puis lors de la deuxieme tentative, tu étais là aussi. Tu as vite remarqué que la boite de médocs que j'avais pris dans mes mains dix minutes plus tôt était passée de pleine à vide. Tu as de beaux yeux tu sais ? N'empeche que si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne le serai pas non plus. Quelle ironie n'est ce pas ? Tu me detestait au début. On ne pouvait pas se sentir. On se contentait de s'observer de loin. Et nos barrieres ont cedé en même temps et ... et ça a commencé. Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer ce qu'il se passait quand je te voyais franchir la porte de ma chambre d'hotel mais ... Non, je ne saurai pas t'expliquer. Dis toi juste que je t'aime. Ca suffira. J'espere. Mais quand même, cette fois là, je t'en ai voulu.

Et la troisieme faillit être la bonne, j'avais pris soin de dissimuler la boite de medicaments cette fois. J'étais mélancolique ce jour. Je t'ai sourit avant de sombrer, je voulais profiter de toi encore et encore et encore. Mais quand j'ai rouvert les yeux. Et là tu pleurais. Là, tu pleurais et c'était horrible à voir. Je n'ai pas aimé mais je t'en ai encore voulu. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais rouvert les yeux. Fuyant la réalité, je crois m'etre rendormir. Mais je t'en ai encore voulu. A ce moment là, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais un enfoiré.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux hier, c'est le visage de Deal que j'ai vu. Je l'avais oublié celui là pour le coup. Je savais que tu n'allais pas être là ce jour là alors j'ai recommencé. Mais j'avais commis l'erreur d'oublier celui qui me servait de meilleur ami. Et je te jure que quand j'ai vu son visage enervé, j'ai enfin réalisé à quel point je n'étais qu'un salaud. Je ne pense pas que nos liens soient si simple à definir que "meilleur ami" mais ... Tu t'en contenteras. Disons qu'on allait souvent faire la fete ensemble. On pétait des cables et quand on se reveillait le lendemain au beau milieu d'un salon devasté, on se contentai de se regarder et d'en parler. Apres on buvait encore bien plus que de raison et tout recommencait le week end d'apres. Mais ce jour là, je l'ai vu enervé et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer. D'ailleurs il m'en a collé une bonne. Et ca m'a remit les idées en place, parce que je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à tenir le stylo bille, mais ça je l'ai déja dit.

Je ne pense pas mériter deux personnes comme Deal et toi. Mais à partir de maintenant, tout va changer. Je viens enfin de prendre conscience que je n'ai pas besoin de mourir pour tout recommencer. Je n'ai qu'à faire un black out total, te prendre plus souvent dans mes bras, murmurer plus souvent je t'aime et aller dire à Ahito tout les malfaits de la drogue. Oui, je lui ai vendu de la drogue à ton gardien d'ami et je n'aurai pas du. Tu lui diras que cela ne sert à rien et qu'il est idiot de penser que planer resout les problemes. J'ai remarqué depuis longtemps que l'atterisage n'en ai que plus brutal. Donc, j'arreterai la drogue, je ferai une cure de desintox s'il le faut, je modifierai ma consommation d'alcool, j'aprendrai à l'apprécier et je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai pour la cigarette. On verra. Mais tu sais, tout ça ne sera possible si tu restes à mes cotés.

Je t'en demande beaucoup n'est ce pas ? Ne t'inquietes pas, je ferai tes efforts. Je te laisserai dormir et j'irai acheter des croissants pour les manger avec toi sous les couvertures. Je te ferai de la place sur mes genoux le soir et on regardera des films bidons pour pleurer ou rire. J'apprendrai le mot "nous" et tu m'apprendras le mot "on". Je ferai peut être des efforts vis-à-vis de tes amis. Justement, tes amis. J'ai déja mentionné Ahito. Tu diras à Thran de veiller sur lui. Je pense qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup tout les deux et ils ont une chance monstrueuse de s'avoir. J'aurai adoré avoir un frere ou une soeur. J'aurai ruiné mon portefeuille pour Noel et ses anniversaires. Tia et Rocket forment un beau couple, même s'ils ont des progres à faire au niveau du jeu collectif. Yuki et Mark ... Difficile de les juger, je les connais à peine. Disons qu'ils jouent bien, ca c'est sur. Tu remarqueras que j'évite soigneusement le sujet D-Jock. J'y viens.

Tu le sais, depuis qu'on se connait, ca n'a pas toujours été ... Idyllique ? Oui voila, disons simplement que je ne peux pas le sentir. Il y a quelque chose dans sa personalité qui me deplait. Ca doit être la Nature. Si deux êtres peuvent s'aimer comme toi et moi, deux êtres peuvent se detester comme lui et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi mais je le devine bien. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il se prend trop la tête. Apprends lui donc à ne plus considerer les obstacles comme des murs mais comme des barrieres. Je m'explique. Un mur, tu es forcé de l'escalader alors qu'une barriere possede forcément une porte, un cadenas ou au pire des barreaux entre lesquels on peut se glisser. Il comprendra surement, il est intelligent. Mais même si moi je le deteste, je sais tres bien que tu l'apprécie fortement, même si je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu'il est important pour toi et je pense qu'aimer, c'est aussi aimer ce que l'autre aime. Non ?

Tout ça pour dire que ... Je t'aime. Tout ça, c'est finit. En esperant que tu puisses m'aimer encore et que tu franchiras vite cette porte de chambre d'hopital. Tu me manques quand t'es pas là. Si seulement on pouvait s'enfuir toi et moi sur une autre planete, rien que nous deux.

Sinedd.

PS : Si tu viens me voir, apportes ton baladeur. Tu as toujours ce vieux truc, je t'ai souvent insité à en changer pour quelque chose de plus classe, mais aujourd'hui j'aurai besoin d'écouter ce disque de Jacques Brel.

* * *

_Bon alors voila, cette fois, c'est bel et bien la fin de Pages Blanches. Je me suis bien cassée la tête pour faire cette lettre. Merci à tous, bonne lecture et ... Voila, j'espere que ce chapitre bonus vous aura satisfait. _

_Reviews ?_


End file.
